Naruto: The Academy
by scorpioslayer
Summary: AU STORY . Uzumaki Naruto is the new student of Konohagakure Private Academy. Standing among the elite students in the school, Naruto felt like an outcast. But he swore to himself he was going to change all of that! NaruHina/SasuSaku/NejiTen/ShikaIno


Hello there! Thank you so much for clicking this fiction! First thing first, the idea of the story came to me after watching too many Gossip Girl and 90210 shows. So if you like those TV dramas, or you prefer an AU-highschool life-Naruto story..then I will try to not disappoint you!

And in case anyone is wondering...I am the author for the story Cat and Dog, KibaxOC. If any of you here has read that, do let me know ok?

And just in case...DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. And millions of thanks to my beta reader, Fanny-kun for helping me!

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sighed. This city is boring.

He looked up at the bright blue sky above him and wiped the sweat rolling down his forehead. He frowned.

Normally he would have loved summer. Summer meant that he didnt have to go to that rundown school, be a target of every thug who thinks his bright blonde hair was annoying and distracting or he didnt have to come home with bruises and an aching body.

No. Summer meant that hed have 104 days all to himself. And with that Old Man, they'd travel north, south, east, and west of every corner of the country with each other doing God knows what and him, just enjoying every second of his youth.

But not this year. This year there's no Old Man. This year he spent his 100 days of summer all by himself in this Godforsaken, pitiful neighborhood. Throughout these miserable 100 days he kept wishing he had someplace else to go to forget all about the school routines that he was bound to repeat come autumn.

Uzumaki Naruto gave another sigh and then heard a scream. His eyes widened. What the hell?

He turned his head around quickly. He heard the scream again. It sounded like a woman. It sounded near. Instinctively, Naruto ran towards the source, a part of himself becoming excited and high with adrenaline.

He heard a shout. This time it was a man and it sounded like he was in agony. "You bitch!" he heard a voice shouted, followed by the womans scream.

_It's__ close_, Naruto thought. In front of him was a gap between two buildings, an alleyway. He could hear more noises. He stopped right at the a deep breath, he took a quick look at what was happening. His eyes widened when he saw a group of gangsters who were always picking a fight with him.

"You", one of them, a huge man who was so big his chin fat covered his neck, said when he noticed Naruto. He narrowed his small eyes until they looked like two thin lines. Naruto called him No Neck.

Naruto ignored him. He continued searching the whole area and found the subject of his search.

Ah, so he was right. They were attacking a girl.

There, a few feet away from him was a frail looking girl. She was on the ground, leaning against a wall, looking trapped. Beside her, sprawled on the ground was one of the gangsters Naruto remembered as Big Ears because of his enormous ears. Naruto blinked his eyes when he realized that Big Ears was knocked out cold.

Naruto neared the woman. Her clothes were torn and dirty. She looked scared and bewildered when he came towards her. He offered her a smile. "Are you okay?"

The girl looked too traumatized to even react. Naruto felt sorry for her. She looked so fragile with her pale skin and thin frame. Then he noticed that she was holding on to her ankle. He studied it and noticed that it was red and starting to swell. Then he also noticed the grazes on her legs.

"Hey bastard!" Someone shouted at him and Naruto turned to see another one of the gangsters, tall and tanned with long, oily hair. Naruto noticed that Greasy Head was holding a metal stick. Naruto eyed the weapon, and he scowled when he suspected that it must have been used to hit the girl. That was low.

Naruto ignored them again and looked at the girl. "Are you okay?" he repeated his question, concerned. She nodded her head and Naruto could see that she was at the verge of crying. Something in her silver eyes told him that she was glad he came. Naruto nodded and reached to help her up when Greasy Head pulled him by his collar and punched him in the face.

For a second everything felt like a buzz to him. Then slowly he began to see clearly and he felt the burning on the side of his face. His lips felt numb and he tasted blood. When he brought a finger to his mouth and saw the red liquid, his insides went hot and boiling.

A long time ago, the Old Man taught him three basic principles in life.

One, always treat a woman right.

Two, never use force until you absolutely have to.

Clearly to him, these thugs have violated the first principle, and for that reason, Naruto believed he was justified to follow the second principle.

Naruto turned his head to face Greasy Head who seemed to have teamed up with No-Neck to surround him. He grinned, excited and full with adrenaline. He cracked his knuckles. "Arent you guys tired of losing to me?" he asked smugly.

The two men scowled and without missing a beat, they started to attack him. But Naruto was ready.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto shook some dirt of his orange jacket, walked over to the pile of unconscious bodies and squatted down in front of the girl, who was looking at him with awe.

"Can you stand up Miss?"

She shook her head, her long, straight black hair moving along. "I-It hurts", she spoke in an awfully small voice.

Naruto nodded his head. "Well then, we should get you to the hospital", he suggested and turned himself around so she was facing his back. "Hop on", he offered.

The girl was embarrassed, but thankful at the same time. She reached for Naruto, rested her hands on his shoulders, adjusted her weight while he placed his hands under her knees and carried her as he stood up.

"T-thank you", Shy Girl spoke quietly.

Naruto shook his head and grinned. She was as light as a feather. "I should thank you Miss, it was getting to be a boring day", he admitted as he started to walk out of the alley. He blinked his eyes and then turned to face her. "Whats your name?"

"Hi-Hinata", she told him. "Hyuga Hinata".

Naruto nodded and grinned. "Thats a pretty name", he told her. Then he blinked his eyes. Why does her name sound familiar, he wondered.

"You?" he heard Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled. "Uzumaki Naruto", he introduced himself. "You can call me Naruto", he told her and continued talking to her about how boring his summer was as he took her to the nearest hospital. Even without paying much attention to where he was going, Naruto knew the way there in the back of his head. He went there at least once a week during the school semesters. He was a regular.

Naruto continued talking, telling Hinata about how everything in the neighborhood became so boring and predictable, like how the weird couple living across the street from him always pours laundry water from their balcony onto the street, and how he once was an unlucky pedestrian walking on that street when it happened.

Hinata laughed softly and Naruto smiled. He felt glad that he could cheer her up. He didn't want her to feel traumatized from the attack. They were almost a block away when a car pulled over beside them and distracting him.

Narutos eyes widened when he realized that the car was no ordinary car. It was a long, black, shiny and expensive looking limousine. He had never seen such a beauty in this neighborhood.

Just as he was mesmerized at looking the posh car for the first time right in front of his eyes, suddenly all the doors of the limousine were pushed open and many black suited men rushed out the car and started to surround him.

Naruto was surprised. "Whoa, whoa, what the hell?"

Hinatas grip on Narutos shoulders tightened and he heard her gasp. "Oh no".

Naruto glanced at her and noticed that she was looking at the limousine, at the person who had just stepped out. He followed suit. He saw a guy in a crisp, black suit, pale faced with long, and straight dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail. He took off a pair of sunglasses he was wearing, revealing a pair of silver eyes that looked just as unique and similar to Hinatas.

The guy looked at him intensely and Naruto found himself gulping under his stare. Then he tilted his head to look at Hinata.

"Hinata-sama", the guy spoke coldly.

Hinata took a sharp breath. "Neji-niisan".

Naruto blinked. "What? What's going on?" he asked warily.

The man named Neji looked back at him and narrowed his eyes, looking slightly disgusted at the sight of the blonde. He narrowed his eyes. "Put her down", he ordered Naruto.

The latter didnt budge. Naruto stared right back at Neji. He scowled. He didn't trust this man. Even Hinata looked scared. What was he going to do to her?

"It-Its okay Na-Naruto-kun", Hinata told him and pushed herself off of him. She stumbled backwards and winced when she felt pain in her ankle. Naruto quickly went to her to help her up, but the group of men that surrounded them quickly held him back and one of them helped Hinata.

The man took Hinata to the car. Neji watched and then nodded his head to his men. "Lock him up",

Narutos eyes widened. "Say what?" he asked surprised. "I didnt do anything wrong to her!" he defended himself. The men closed in on him and Naruto found it difficult to keep pushing them away.

Hinata quickly turned to Neji and supported Naruto. "He-He saved me!" she explained. "He was going to ta-take me to the hospital".

Naruto watched Nejis eyes furrowed as he tried to contemplate Hinatas words. Then he turned to Naruto. He nodded to his men and they released him.

Before Naruto could say anything else in return, all the men returned back to the limousine, including Neji and Hinata, who looked like she was forced to get into the car.

She offered him a small reassuring smile before she disappeared into the dark tinted car and Naruto watched it leave a minute later. He still stood there on his spot, feeling dumbfounded.

What the hell happened?

xxx

Naruto unlocked the door to his one room apartment and tossed the key on his coffee table. He rubbed the side of his neck and sighed. What a weird day.

"Hello Naruto-kun", a voice spoke and Naruto froze on spot. His eyes widened and he looked around him, feeling alert.

"Who are you?" he shouted and his hands moved to a fighting stance. How did anyone get into his apartment? What the hell?

"Its okay, its me", the voice spoke again and Naruto heard shifting movement. He saw a silhouette moving towards him. Then the person became more apparent.

Naruto blinked his eyes a few times when he saw the man in brown suit with long black hair gelled and tied into a spiky ponytail. He had a long scar across his nose that was familiar to Naruto. He had met this guy before. He tried to remember the guys name. "U-Umino-san?"

Umino Iruka nodded his head. "Ah, you do remember me Naruto-kun!" he said excitedly. Then he smiled. "I'm sorry to have startled you Naruto-kun", he apologized. "I was waiting for you".

Naruto was still eying him warily. "Um, Umino-san, how did you get inside?"

"Call me Iruka", he insisted and showed him a set of keys. "Jiraiya-sama gave me a copy". He answered and Naruto frowned. Iruka understood what changed the young man's mood. He continued.

"I'm sorry for your loss", he said quietly. "It was really abrupt and a shock".

Naruto eyed him and then nodded his head. "It's fine". He rubbed the side of his neck and frowned. He doesn't like to think about what had happened. It all still feels awkward to him, even though it has been months. It took him a few moments before he could pull up a fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Iruka as he sat on his couch. He gestured for the man to sit down too. Naruto watched him sit across from him. As far as memory served him, Naruto only met the man once during one of his summer trips with the Old Man.

Iruka introduced himself as a lawyer back then, and Naruto knew nothing more. The Old Man and him went away to talk about something private. Naruto had always been curious to know what the Old Man does since he was always going on trips and talking to strangers, but living with the Old Man for as long as he had lived, he had never managed to find out what the Old Man hiding.

Naruto didn't learn much about his own history from the Old Man. As far as he knows, his parents died in a car crash when he was just a baby and somehow, by luck, he survived. The Old Man was a witness and he tried to save them, but he coudn't. The only reason the Old Man took Naruto in was to ease his guilt for not being able to save his parents. He used to believed the Old Man when he was younger, but after seeing how secretive the Old Man was..he's not even sure now.

Even his death seemed suspicious. People told him that he had a heart attack on one of his solo trip and fell off a cliff. Naruto had his doubts but he didn't dare to look at the Old Man's body to see for himself when people brought it back for funeral.

Naruto didn't even attend the funeral. He heard someone rich who was the Old Man's acquaintance sponsored the funeral cost. Naruto couldn't bring himself to go. He was too shocked. He never thought the Old Man would die so soon.

A part of him still believed, and hoped that he was alive.

No one came to visit him or even send condolences after the funeral. All he knew was where the Old Man was buried. And it took Naruto a whole month of living in disarray alone to realize that the latter was really gone.

Watching Iruka sitting down and pushing aside the empty instant noodle cups to place his leather briefcase on the coffee table, Naruto sighed inwardly. He wanted today to be less boring than usual. He definitely didn't anticipate this.

Naruto eyed the bag. "Are you here to talk to me about his will?" he asked and grinned. "I'm not sure what he'd leave for me, but if he's giving me all his porn novels, no thanks".

Iruka broke into a smile. "Actually yes", he started. "He did leave you his novel collections and a little property", he mentioned. Naruto nodded his head. He unzipped his orange jacket to get comfortable just as Iruka continued.

"But I'm also here to discuss about your parents' wills too". He said. Naruto paused in his action and he stared at Iruka in disbelief.

"What?"

* * *

That's it for now! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Do leave me a comment and tell me what you think! Next chapter: Summer is over...it's school time!


End file.
